Bowser's Quasar Control
Bowser's Quasar Control is the final Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 3 and is the first (and only) Galaxy where Bowser is the boss. It consists of small platforms in the first "section", small chunks of planet in the second "section", Bowser's Castle in the third "section" and in the center of it all is a massive black hole that Bowser is controlling in order to find the legendary Master Star. Section 1 The first section consists of small platforms with a few Star Bits, Coins, Stretch Plants, and Spiky Plants. Mario must avoid collecting the coins until he takes damage. Platform 1 When Mario lands on the first platform, Bowser has his back turned admiring his success in taking control of the black hole. As he turns around to see Mario, he begins the battle by showing off his new ability which he calls the Drill Shell and destroying the first platform. Platform 2 This platform has a few Star Bits, some Coins, and a single Stretch Plant. He must use the Stretch Plant to knock Bowser back if he starts using his spinning attack. Bowser must be knocked back twice before he flips over on his back. When Bowser is on his back, he can be damaged. The only way Mario can damage Bowser is by Ground Pounding on his stomach. When Bowser takes 3 hits, he uses the Drill Shell ability and destroys this platform. Platform 3 This platform has 3 Coins, some Spiky Plants, and a single Stretch Plant. Mario must use the Stretch Plant to knock Bowser back when he uses his spinning attack and must hide behind the Spiky Plants when Bowser begins to shoot fireballs. Like with last time, Bowser must be knocked back twice before he flips over on his back. When Bowser is on his back, he can be damaged. The only way Mario can damage Bowser is by Ground Pounding on his stomach. Once Bowser has taken 3 hits, he destroys this platform. Platform 4 This platform has no Coins, and a single Stretch Plant. Since there are no coins, Mario must not be hit by any of Bowser's attacks. Like the last two times, Mario must use the Stretch Plant to knock Bowser back when he uses his spinning attack. This time, Bowser must be knocked back 3 times before he flips over on his back. Bowser must now be hit 4 times in before he destroys this platform. Section 2 Section 2 consists of 5 asteroids that were once part of the planet in this galaxy. There are Coins, Star Bits, Spiky Plants, and Strech Plants in this section. Asteroid 1 This asterois has a few Coins, Star Bits, Spiky Plants, and a couple of Stretch Plants. Before Mario do anything, he must destroy the Shield Generator that is being to create a shield around Bowser. Once the Shield Generator is destroyed, Mario can used the Stretch Plant to knock Bowser back. Bowser must be knocked back 5 times this time. After the 5th time, Bowser begins using his Drill Shell ability. mario must use the small boulders found on the asteroid to cause Bowser to mess up and come out of the asteroid in a daze. When Bowser comes out, he will fall flat on his back and that is when Mario can damage him. Bowser must be hit 4 times before he jumps to the next asteroid.